blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Power of the Daleks (TV story)
The Power of the Daleks 'is the third serial of the fourth season of Doctor Who. It was written by David Whitaker, directed by Christopher Barry and featured Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor, Michael Craze as Ben Jackson and Anneke Wills as Polly Wright. Overview ''To be added Synopsis Immediately after his first regeneration, the Time Lord and his companions Ben and Polly do battle with an old foe on the mysterious planet Vulcan. How will Polly and Ben cope with a new Doctor? How will the Doctor take to his new body? And will they ever overcome the power of the Daleks? Plot Episode One The TARDIS continues a steady take-off while Ben and Polly look down at the strange man lying on the floor, completely lost for an explanation as to what they just witnessed. Ben insists the impossibility of the phenomenon when the Doctor suddenly wakes up, unable to focus on his companions faces and hearing loud, high-pitched thudding and whirring in his head. The noise soon dissipates and he rises to his feet. Ben and Polly watch him work at the console, still confused by who he is. Dropping his old cloak and signet ring, the Doctor examines his new body; Polly is convinced that the strange man is the Doctor, but Ben is still skeptical. The Doctor looks at his reflection and sees his old face at first before it suddenly alters to his new one. While he rummages around his chest, Ben gets him to put on his old signet ring, but it falls off, giving him more reason to doubt the change, but the Doctor simply explains that the change is merely a process of self-renewal while he looks around for his diary. Polly and Ben continue to stand with unease at the current situation. Decided that they've been landed for a while, the Doctor goes to look outside, opening the doors without having apparently checked the readings to see if it's safe, but he assures Ben that he had without anyone noticing. Stepping outside, the Doctor wanders off engrossed in his Five-Hundred Year Diary. While he examines a rock, he is alerted by a man crying out and goes to find him; when he does, the man is shot dead by an unseen assailant. The Doctor picks up his back and finds him to be an Earth Examiner for the planet Vulcan. Ben and Polly step out of the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor, when Polly inhales a lungful of fumes from a liquid Mercury reserves and both soon fall unconscious. Meanwhile, the Doctor is knocked unconscious by the assailant, who proceeds to take the examiner's body away. The assailant then approaches Ben and Polly. Later on, the travellers are rescued by Deputy Governer Quinn and Head of Security Bragen, assuming that they've come to examine the work of a scientist called Lesterson. In a nearby human colony, Lesterson hears of the travellers arrival from his assistant, Janley. He allows her to proceed with a meeting she'd previously set when he's distracted by the results of an experiment involving a capsule made of a metal that wasn't corroded by the mercury. When they arrive at the colony, Ben finally has enough of the Doctor acting the fool and being cryptic and asks to know if he has any intention of helping find the real examiner's killer. Governor Hensell arrives and the Doctor poses as the examiner to look into reports of rebel activity on Vulcan as well as the details of a recently-landed space capsule. He reveals to Ben and Polly after they leave that he was focusing on how Bragen was reacting to the discussion and determines that he must have a look at the space capsule, but Ben is concerned that the person who killed the real examiner would be able to expose him. Later, Quinn, Bragen, Hensell, along with Ben and Polly watch the Doctor look the capsule over from the outside. Spotting a piece of metal just like the one in his pocket, the Doctor gives permission for Quinn to open the capsule and look inside. When they unseal it, they only find an empty entryway and the Doctor insists that they proceed with trying to get in tomorrow and leaves with Ben and Polly. Hensell asks Lesterson if summoning the 'examiners' was worth it after this, but he insists that he didn't summon him. Later that evening, Ben and Polly spot the Doctor heading to the capsule, having found a small entry point on first examination and follow him. Using the metal to unseal the door, the Doctor and his companions look inside to discover two dormant Daleks. While they look over the cobweb-ridden creatures, Polly finds an indentation in the dust, revealing to the Doctor that there was a third Dalek in the room that's now missing. Suddenly, Polly spots a Dalek mutant scurry across the floor and screams as it vanishes under the door. Episode Two The Doctor sends Ben to fetch a torch to look for the mutant, unaware that he's being watched by Lesterson. Bring the torch back, the Doctor examines the Daleks buts finds no sign of the mutant. Assuming that Lesterson may have moved the third Dalek, the Doctor suggests that he may have ben experimenting on them and that they not prove as dead as they assume and that one Dalek is more than sufficient to destroy the entire colony. Quinn comes looking for the Doctor when Bragen catches him, knowing that Quinn wasn't allow to approach them, but he simply deflects Bragen's accusations. Back in the lab, the Doctor goes on playing the fool while looking over the capsule when Lesterson arrives and demands to know his business. The Doctor takes this opportunity to throw his assumption about Lesterson having moved the third Dalek to him, but he just mutters defensively. Bragen comes to ask the commotion and Lesterson claims that he'd only been inside to compartment to look at the Daleks and didn't take or move the third one. The Doctor demands that the Daleks be destroyed and requests to see Hensell. Bragen takes them to the away and Lesterson discreetly takes the third Dalek out of hiding, revealing his experiments are to revive them. The travellers are returned to their quarters and Bragen goes to arrange meeting with Hensell. Ben still has difficulty believing the Doctor to be who he says he is, when the Doctor uses a Saracen blade to reveal a bug inside a piece of fruit and smashes it. Ben suspects Bragen to be responsible for planting it before wishing to return to the TARDIS, but the Doctor thinks that the Daleks aren't quite as dead as they believe and decides that they must stay. Meanwhile, Lesterson continues working on the Dalek in his lab, attempting to restore it to life. While the Doctor and Polly ponder on the Daleks, Bragen returns and states that the Governor is too busy to see him, so the Doctor decides to contact Earth and coax Henesell to cooperate in destroying the Daleks. Lesterson and his assistant hook the Dalek up to machinery and give it a jolt of power, enough to provide function to the eyestalk, gun stalk and sucker arm. Resno is convinced the Dalek is watching them, but Lesterson just dismisses this as paranoia. Elsewhere, the Doctor sneaks into the communications room and finds it sabotaged, along with the unconscious examiner. When Quinn arrives to speak with the Doctor, Bragen enters and determines from Quinn's possession of tools and the Doctor's of his button (which he obtained from his attacker earlier) that Quinn is a rebel and has him detained before asking the Doctor what he was doing in the communications room. In the lab, Lesterson, Janley and Resno keep up work on the dormant Dalek. Connecting it to the power mains, the Dalek comes online, if only at a minimal capacity; it stares at Resno, who is discomforted by it, right before it shoots him and knocks him unconscious. Lesterson goes to get help while Janley disconnects the Dalek. In the quarters, Ben is convinced of Quinn's quilt while Polly continues to defend him; their argument is interrupted by the arrival of Bragen, who asks the travellers to accompany them to the Governor's office. Before they arrive, Lesterson and Janley agree not to tell anyone about Resno lest they give the Doctor reason to shut down the project. The Doctor, Ben and Polly are brought to Hensell where they watch Quinn attempt to defend himself from Bragen's accusations; when Hensell brings the Doctor to the subject of the Daleks, Lesterson swans in, bringing the Dalek, now fully active and mobile in tow. It examines everybody in the room; Lesterson gives it simple orders and it obeys without a word. As the Doctor pleads with Hensell and Lesterson about the dangers the Daleks pose, it repeatedly proclaims "I am your servant!" Episode Three Hensell is amazed by the limited capabilities of the Daleks and, at the persistence of both Lesterson and Bragen, gives permission for work on the Daleks to continue, to the Doctor's shock and disgust. As he, Ben and Polly leave, he orders the Dalek to immobilise itself, which it complies with after a short hesitation. After he leaves though, the Dalek reasons that it can't do anything if it can't function and returns with Lesterson to the lab. Shortly after, Quinn's questioning continues wherein he reveals he was the one who summoned the examiner (the original examiner) on account of the rebels. Bragen twists all Quinn's claims and has Hensell convinced of his guilt before he has him arrested and makes Bragen his replacement as Deputy Governor. Rummaging through the quarters rigging up a device, the Doctor muses suspects the Lesterson is being controlled by the Daleks and that in either case, they are still in danger. He finishes his device and they head off to the lab, just as an arrested Quinn is dragged past them. The Doctor interrupts Lesterson performing his test on the Dalek and charms him into allowing them to stay. While Lesterson is distracted asking the Dalek questions, the Doctor sends a shock to the Dalek in an attempt to destroy it, but fails and Lesterson angrily sends them away. Janely meets Bragen in Hensell's office where he confides his plan to rid the colony of the rebels and overthrow Hensell as Governor; she tells him that Resno was actually killed by the Dalek and had his body disposed of, claiming this will serve as good leverage over Lesterson if his makes trouble. Bragen then ponders on what to do about the Doctor. Ben and Polly look for the Doctor before they split up; while Polly is returning to the quarters, she encounters Janley who tells her that the Doctor's in the communications room. When she arrives there, she is jumped and chloroformed by Valmar. Janley then hands Valmar the Dalek's weapon and he tells her it can be easily repaired. In the restroom, Ben gets irritable about Polly being missing; when the Doctor doesn't seem to be paying attention, Ben drags him off to report her disappearance. Lesterson repairs the Dalek, who promises to construct a perfectly accurate computer for Lesterson and he goes to arrange the materials. After he leaves, the Dalek unseals the capsule and vanishes inside. As the Doctor and Polly look for Bragen, the Doctor spots Lesterson pass and takes the opportunity to get into the lab. They arrive to see the Dalek leaving the capsule; it orders them to stay back, but the Doctor goes to investigate the capsule and two more Daleks, with fully installed weapons emerge. The Doctor and Ben run as the Daleks plot to conquer the colony. The Doctor and Lesterson argue in Hensell's office about what to do about the Daleks, but Hensell gives full authority over them to Lesterson. When the Doctor and Ben return to the quarters, Bragen arrives and tells the Doctor they found the real examiner's body, calling him out as an imposter; however, since only the Doctor and the examiner's killer knew what he looked like, the Doctor deduces it was Bragen that killed him. Bragen agrees to keep quiet about the Doctor, in part of his concern that it might go awry, but warns him to stay away from Lesterson and the Daleks. After he's gone, Ben finds a note under the door, telling them that Polly will remain safe only if they don't impede the Daleks. In the lab, the Daleks, having disarmed themselves, revel that they will receive the power they need, to Lesterson's seeming concern. Episode Four Lesterson dials down the power to remind the Daleks that he controls them using the generator before restoring it to them. The other two Daleks go back into the pod while the remaining Dalek shows Lesterson the blueprints for the meteor prediction computer. Meanwhile, Valmar repairs the communication systems while Bragan revels in his new authority; the Doctor and Jamie burst in and tell Bragen about Polly's abduction, though he does little to assist as a Dalek arrives carrying a drink on a tray. Ben and the Doctor decide to look for Polly themselves and leave; Bragan calls Hensell and tells him he's unlikely to return for another day or two. As the Doctor rattles off the importance of metal floors for the Daleks to Ben, they encounter a trio of unarmed Daleks heading back to Lesterson's lab. As they leave to keep looking for Polly, the Doctor observes various colonists gathering around an ordinary notice board. In the lab, Lesterson gets suspicious when the Daleks, having used up all the materials provided for them in a matter of hours, start demanding new supplies. He secretly confides in Janley that he's starting to believe the Doctor's claims about the Daleks; he decides to go and ask him about him when Janley tells him about Resno and threatens to spread the word if he steps out of line. The Doctor and Ben arrive asking after Polly; when Lesterson doesn't shine light on it, the Doctor tells him that the Daleks are reproducing themselves. Lesterson falls back from the shock and Janely calls the guard in, telling him that the Doctor attacked Lesterson and has them thrown out. Valmar arrives and Janely orders him to start laying new power cables for the Daleks. In the corridor, the Doctor and Ben examine the notice board and the Doctor finds a coded message in the latest notice, informing of a secret rebel meeting in Rocket Room P. Heading there at the allocated time, the Doctor and Ben stay hidden and listen in while Janley and Valmar install the Daleks' weapons and demonstrate to the section leaders. The rebels are frightened by it's capabilities, so Janely offers to test it's recognition of targets on her; when the Dalek doesn't kill her, the rebels are convinced. Having witnessed this careless display, Ben accidentally gives himself away and gets dragged off by the rebels while the Doctor is called out by the leader of the rebels, Bragen. The Doctor threatens to go the Hensell about Bragen, but armed with the knowledge of his impersonation, Bragan has him detained. The guards drag him to the cells where he is imprisoned with Quinn in the cell next to him; using a whistle, the Doctor tries to unlock the sound-operated locks by finding the frequency to open them. Meanwhile, Lesterson watches the Daleks conspiring with each other; when the Daleks leave, Lesterson sneaks into the capsule and stumbles across a command center overlooking the mass production of an army of Daleks. Episode Five Lesterson is mortified and flees the capsule, sealing it shut on the outside. Janley arrives and finds him in a hysteria; Lesterson shuts off the generators in an attempt to stop the Daleks progression and decides to destroy them, not caring what Janely tells people about him. While he tries to reach the Doctor, the Daleks manage to open the capsule themselves, having stored the necessary power and Lesterson runs away. They decide not to be seen as any more than three at once to avoid arousing suspicion. Lesterson tries to get to the Doctor in prison, but the guard refuses to let him. Elsewhere, Janley and rebel leader Kebble take a captive Polly to the lab who insists that they are foolish to assume the Daleks will simply become subservient if the rebellion is won. In the prison, the Doctor continues attempting to achieve the frequency to unlock the door. Lesterson storms into the cells and manically tells the Doctor what he saw in the capsule before the guards drag him off to Bragen's office. Managing to bluff the guard into bringing him more water, the Doctor keeps working on the lock. Lesterson is brought before Bragen, who knows of his current bouts of hysteria and demands answers; he tells Bragen what he saw but Janley and Bragen pass it off as a developing madness and has him restrained. In the capsule, Polly watches Valmar and Kebble work on a machine for the Daleks and tries to convince Valmar of the dangers posed by the Daleks. She also tries to insist that Janley is equally as likely to betray them but they give just as much credulity to that claim as the one of the Daleks. Hensell returns and is met by a guard and goes for an audience with Bragen. In the prison, the Doctor distracts the guard with his recorder while Quinn, whose cell the Doctor had succeeded in the opening of, knocks him unconscious and frees him, leaving the guard stuck in the cell. In the office, Bragen is met by Hensell whom he tells about the Doctor's deception. When Bragen overreaches his authority, Hensell orders Bragen arrested, but Bragen tells him that he has usurped his position as governor. He requests the Hensell cooperate, but the outraged man refuses to be intimidated by him; installing a weapon into the Dalek, Bragen had Hensell shot dead. In the lab, the Doctor and Quinn hide as the Daleks work. When Janley calls Valmar and the Dalek away, they come out of hiding; Polly manages to give the Doctor sufficient warning for Quinn to overpower and disarm Kebble. Now free, Polly, the Doctor and Quinn are forced to leave when the Daleks leave the capsule and block the door with a wrench. While the army waits for the order to emerge, one Dalek breaks out of the lab and pursues them. The Doctor, Quinn and Polly find the dead Hensell dead in his office and Bragen storms in, having the three of them arrested again, just as the Daleks receive the orders to emerge and exterminate all humans. Episode Six The guards escorting the Doctor, Quinn and Polly are met by a pair of armed Daleks; they take a different route to avoid them. In Bragen's office, he informs Janley that now the revolution is over, all the rebels must be killed before they decide to rise up against him. Janely is reluctant to agree to a mass slaughter but ultimately concedes, unaware that Bragen would have shot her dead if she hadn't. Unbeknownst to either of them, their conversation is overhead by Valmar, who realises that Polly was right. While en route to the prison, Quinn punches out the guard and they escape. Valmar moves Ben to the guest quarters and promises to try and bring the others there too. Bragen's guards contact him and he orders them to take them out before they organise before making a public address to the public, telling them that Hensell has been murdered by the rebels. The Doctor, Polly and Quinn find Ben on their own and he tells them about Valmar and Bragen's plan; the Doctor goes off on his own to stop the Daleks, who elsewhere recieve orders to begin the mass extermination. Most of the rebels are killed by the Doctor manages to arrive just in time to save Kebble's life. In the lab, Janley, who reveals to Valmar that she knows Bragen must be stopped, takes up arms and decides to trust the Daleks in achieving it. The Doctor returns to the quarters and has Ben, Polly and Quinn escape out of a window, followed by himself; Kebble bursts inside just as the Daleks kill him but they are unable to follow the travellers. Bragen addresses the public again and tells them the rebels are taking over. The guards and rebels continue to hold fire on each other when the Daleks start murdering guards and rebels alike. The distraction of a guard gives Valmar and Janley a chance to escape. The Doctor, Ben and Polly hide in the lab where they find Lesterson concealing himself, consigned to the Daleks' inevitable victory. While the Daleks in the capsule join the onslaught occurring outside; Quinn catches Valmar and drags him away while Janley is murdered. Lesterson tells the Doctor about Valmar's emergency cable feeding the emergency power supply to the Daleks; just the Doctor finds him, the Daleks catch up with them in the corridor. Telling him the power supply is inside the capsule, the Doctor sends Valmar and Quinn to Bragen's office to orchestrate a distraction. Bragen, meanwhile, attempts to plead with the Daleks for a ceasefire while Ben and Polly hide themselves in a cupboard in the lab. Quinn storms into the office and holds Bragen at gunpoint, ordering him to use the guards as the distraction to give the Doctor more time. Returning to the lab, the Doctor, Ben and Valmar start working on the power when Polly sees the Daleks coming. While Lesterson, having completely lost his mind, distracts the Daleks and is promptly shot dead, the Doctor coaxes the Daleks into destroying their own power supply, causing all Daleks throughout the colony to start self-destructing along with those inside the capsule. After all the Daleks are dead, Bragen forces the gun from Quinn's hands and threatens to kill him before Valmar saves him by shooting Bragen in the back, killing him instead. Back in the lab, while Valmar congratulates the Doctor for stopping the Daleks, he also reprimands him for destroying the colony's power supply. While Quinn talks with him, the travellers slip away. On their way back to the TARDIS, they stop and look over one of the destroyed Daleks; Ben is convinced the Daleks are no longer a threat. However, once the TARDIS dematerialises, the Dalek's eyestalk raises, almost as if it were watching it leave. Cast * Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton * Bragen - Bernard Archard * Lesterson - Robert James * Polly - Anneke Wills * Ben - Michael Craze * The Examiner - Martin King * Quinn - Nicholas Hawtrey * Janley - Pamela Ann Davy * Hensell - Peter Bathurst * Resno - Edward Kelsey * Daleks - Gerald Taylor, Kevin Manser, Robert Jewell, John Scott Martin * Daleks' Voice - Peter Hawkins * Valmar - Richard Kane * Guards - Peter Forbes-Robertson, Robert Russell, Robert Luckham * Kebble - Steven Scott Crew * Assistant Floor Manager - Marjorie Yorke * Costumes - Sandra Reid * Creator of the Daleks - Terry Nation * Designer - Derek Dodd * Film Cameraman - Peter Sargent * Film Editor - Jim Latham * Incidental Music - Tristram Cary * Make-Up - Gillian James * Producer - Innes Lloyd * Production Assistant - Michael Briant * Script Editor - Gerry Davis * Special Sounds - Brian Hodgson * Studio Lighting - Graham Sothcott * Studio Sound - Buster Cole * Theme Arrangement - Delia Derbyshire * Title Music - Ron Grainer References To be added Story notes To be added Broadcast & Ratings Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Power of the Daleks'' page on '''Doctor Who Website